Madness Of The Tea Time
by Ayingott
Summary: Welcome, to the tea party that never ends. What will happen today, now that the guests have changed once again? Are you one of them?


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Neither the characters belong to me, nor do I make profit out of creating this. **

**Warning: I'm no grammar guru, so be ready for stupid mistakes. The story may not make any sense and the characters could be OOC.

* * *

**

**A/N: This is (sort of) a story meant to be for Valentine's Day. Though, I guess it's not very Valentine's Day-ish, huh? I've wanted to write something like this for a very long time now, and now I have finally done it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_The cast:_

_Mad Hatter – Echizen Ryoma_

_Red Queen – Atobe Keigo_

_Cheshire Cat – Fuji Syuusuke_

_Alice – Yukimura Seiichi

* * *

_

**Madness Of The Tea Time

* * *

**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ding._

"I believe it's tea time again, yes?" one of the voices echoed in the black room.

He lights turned on and on and on, lighting the round, or maybe it was square, room. Only the table with the four seats was left to be colored black. The four people sat around the broken and burned thing, empty cups and plates before them.

None moved.

Two of them were placed in the spotlight. A blinding black spotlight. Dust hung lifelessly in the air around them.

A sigh, "I hate tea time." He placed his red cylinder hat on top of the teacup and lifted it up again. Steam was coming out from it, but it was still empty. "Interesting."

"Why?" a simple question fluttered thought the room as the asker lifted his own cup, blue water dripping over the edges, to his mouth. "I thought Mad Hatter loved tea."

The red cylinder hat was placed back on his head, covering the summer green hair and tipped over his eyes. "I never said I hated it. Ask anyone in the Wonderland, they will all say it's the truth." His fingertips were dipped inside the teacup.

"Alice, do not ask our Hatter that personal of a question." Another one appeared in the black spotlight, his tail wrapping around the man wearing the white dress and fumbled with the buttons of his blue apron. "It's not nice." He smiled that all knowing smile of his.

Sickening.

"Riddle, riddle!" The Mad Hatter exclaimed. All heads turned towards him. "Are we the god, or are we the clown?" his lips curved upwards, forming a curved line. His white teeth could be seen before the teacup interfered.

A snap of the fingers, "Of course, we are the god!" The fourth one joined the tea party. "Ore-sama is the god."

"Why?" Alice asked again, her delicate fingers wrapped around the round vanilla cake and he looked straight into the Red Queen's eyes. "Who made you the god? The god himself, or the people you call your supports?" he took a bite out of that cake.

The Cheshire grinned again, his ears twitching and he stood up on his chair, balancing on the one leg it had. "We are god! No, we are Wonderland, my dear Alice!" He jumped on the table and kicked away the plates and cups.

The rest stay emotionless.

"It's tea time." Mad hatter mumbles again and takes out his clock that seems to have stopped moving, its small hands forever frozen on the number six, "I hate tea time." He once again slides his gloved hands into the pockets of his read suit and takes out a teapot. "Lemon might be good today."

Red Queen eyes the Mad Hatter and crosses his legs, arms folded in front of his chest and the red velvet dress. "That is Ore-sama's color, Hatter. Give it back to Ore-sama. Now."

The Cheshire Cat stands in front of the Hatter and leans down, his ears twitching and the stripy whiskers tickling the Hatter's nose. "You heard our Queen, Hatter, old friend. Give it back."

"Lemon, you feline, lemon." Mad Hatters looks up and grins a grin of his own. "Riddle, riddle."

Alice perks up and wraps a napkin around his naked body. "What? I want to hear this one!" he tries to run towards the Hatter, but his feel fumble and twist into the napkin. He can't go anywhere, only the cat can move around on the table.

"Why was the cake a poisoned tea?" Mad Hatter smirked and took one of the cards off from his cylinder hat. "Oh look, a queen of hearts." He tossed the said card into the teapt and handed it to the Red Queen, ignoring Cheshire Cat and Alice. "A heart represents bad luck, your Majesty."

Cheshire Cat followed the pot with his eyes and mumbled: "I want to turn Alice back." He disappeared and popped up in Red Queen's lap. "Help me? Pretty please." His striped shirt and pants didn't look good on the Red Queen's red dress.

A snap of fingers.

"Turn everything red." The Queen ordered and threw the pot with the tea of hearts behind him, into the light. "Now."

With the shatter of porcelain everything turned red – the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the table, the chairs, the shadows, the dishes, the food, only did the Mad Hatter throw his red cylinder hat away when the red lights touched his hat.

"Why?" the small Alice was now sitting on the cake he had bitten before and swung his legs in a careless manner. It looked like the whole thing was just another dream to him. "I liked it the way it was before. So why are you doing this?"

The Queen looked down on the small human and then at Mad Hatter. He had changed his suit to a blue color, paper chains sewn on it and was now pulling out a bright yellow cylinder hat out of the suits sleeve. "The bottle, tied to Hatter's hat will save that girl." He said and stretched out his hand, a cup of tea appeared on it.

Cheshire Cat then once again disappeared and appeared in front of Mad Hatter, who was entertaining himself with a deck of cards and a watch. "What do I have to do for that bottle, my dear old friend Mad Hatter? You no longer belong to the red, after all."

"Riddle, riddle." Hatter grumpily said, already bored of this game.

Cards flew around them, the watch disappeared.

Alice once again looked up and sighed, "Another one? But why? Isn't it past six already, tea time should be over by now." He pulled a thread out of the napkin that was wrapped around his body. The white dress and blue apron lay forgotten on his burned old chair.

"Tea time is never over. Not for Mad Hatter."Red Queen said between the sips of purple tea. "He was a bad boy and didn't listen to Ore-sama's laws. All should listen to the laws; it's one of the laws to do so in Wonderland. An Alice should know this, since he is Alice."

"Why did god create love, if he also created death?" Mad Hatter tilted his whole body back, the chair falling down but never reaching the ground. They both hanged like that, in the air, Hatter's one foot hooked on the one whole leg of the round table. "I really hate tea."

Cheshire stepped on hatters shoulders.

"Because this is Wonderland." He whispered in a sweet voice. The other two turned their heads towards the Cheshire and Mad Hatter.

Red Queen pursued his lips. "Because this is Wonderland."

Alice dipped his feet into the blue water in his tea cup. The napkin now almost completely gone and a smile sneaked on his lips. "Because this is Wonderland." He fell back on the blueberry rolling on the table, "I feel… Empty."

Mad Hatter took off the bottle from his yellow cylinder hat. "Grapes and marshmallows and black crows." He whispered and swirled the colorless liquid in the small knitted bottle. "Why did they make the cat smile? Here you go dear old annoyance and hat thief."

The bottle flew into the air.

"I shall owe you a bag of tea now." Cheshire smirked and caught the bottle with his tail. The ears twitched. "Alice too."

"I hate tea." Hatter fell on the floor, the chair breaking in small pieces. "And that cake too."

Alice opened his mouth, the drops of air falling into it and swallowed. The Cheshire Cat was standing over her on his tiptoes, the bottle in his hands shrinking in size. Just like the other grew. Alice then rolled off the table and fell into his own dress, filling it again. "I grew again."

Cheshire jumped on Alice's shoulders. "That you did my dear Alice. Saa… Red Queen, your Majesty?" he flicked the stripy tail in front of Alice's face and licked her cheek. "May we leave? The tea time has ended for us, for now. And the rest are waiting for the night of black to come back."

"You may." Red Queen simply said, throwing the card with the queen of hearts at the two. "May bad luck follow your paths. That is Ore-sama's law of regrets and truth in here." He then followed the thread in Cheshire's hand with his eyes back to the Hatter. "Maybe your time should be moved too, Ore-sama wonders?"

Alice cradled the smiling cat in his arms and bowed to the Queen. "May we dine in red again soon." His apron had fallen of and now only the white remained. Specks of red sprayed all over the dress and making it seem like ink, form the pen made of crow's feather.

"In Wonderland." The cat whispered and started to purr when his belly was scratched in lazy strokes. The spotlights over them disappeared. And only the red was left behind.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ding._

"Ore-sama believes it is tea time again, yes?" Red Queen swirled the card in his hands and pointed a look at the Mad Hatter.

Hatter, in turn, sat in his chair again and placed his cylinder hat over the cup. "Riddle, riddle. Why have the guests changed?" he raised the cylinder hat again, steam came from the cup.

"Because," the Red Queen smirked and took the steaming cup in his hands, "This is tea time. And yet, this is madness of Wonderland. "

* * *

**14.02.2011.**


End file.
